Sea Blue
by creatorofkillerkitty
Summary: Master Ari, you know you will be banished and POSSIBLY executed if you are caught sleeping, correct?" Computer version 736.859 said blankly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know I HAVE to, right?" The blue eyed irken girl said, slowly getting off the couch.
1. Accepted

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Invader Zim/ Johnen Vazquez's characters. **

**Claimer: I own my OC's. XD**

**When I started actually writing SERIOUS Invader Zim stories (romance/drama, etc) I got a moronic flamer that repeated his paragraphs each 5 times and screwed up my computer, so each time I loaded my reviews, it froze and broke down on me. So I deleted my two stories and have been working on them since. THIS is what all of my fan fictions were about. So PLEASE, if you're a flamer, GO AWAY! I'm not gonna stand people of your type.**

The glass container was grabbed by two robotic arms, and was silently taken out.

The arms cracked it in half.

Out of both halves of the tank poured a blue liquid, and out came a tiny green body which plopped, lifelessly, onto the floor.

Another arm attached what the species called a _pak_ to the child.

This all happened as the tallest, _Chi, _hovered in and watched the familiar cycle.

A bead of sweat slowly flowed down the side of her head, and down to her neck as she watched the smeet pop up, life flowing into it's familiar blue eyes.

"Welcome to life, irken child. Report for duty-

"Um, HELLO?!"

The smeet interrupted the deep metallic voice of the computer.

Chi sighed with relief.

It's body accepted the pak attachment, and knew how to speak.

_Defiantly_, to be precise.

"Do I _look_ like a child to YOU?!"

The blue eyed girl smeet challenged the computer.

The computer didn't say anything back.

"Computer,"

Chi floated to the smeet's side.

"This smeet shall be my apprentice, since I have nothing better to do in my spare time besides attend to useless jury duties and such. May we hurry?"

Chi asked politely, even though the computer didn't have any sense of emotions, for example- sensitivity.

"Yeeees, my Tallest."

The computer said slowly, still trying to take in the response.

"Good." Chi said, giving a satisfied smile.

The smeet then got up and ran around in random circles singing gibberish to a randomly catchy tune.

"_Part one, success" _Chi thought as she watched the smeet run in doughnuts.

**Sorry it's so short! Well, this is part one. You'll get why Chi was so nervous later. Not a SOON later, just later. **


	2. Oh crap

_Chi had told me EVERY SINGLE DAY to tell no one I slept. _

_She told me that if anyone discovered that, then I would be taken away by big scary monsters all dressed up in dark metal, with sharp weapons and knives and would never see anything again. Just… Blackness._

I had finished binding the two pieces of metal together to complete robot 24.87's arm.

"Thank you, Ar-r-ri!"

The tiny robot rolled away with the tiny revolving wheels placed on his bottom.

I stared after him, and forgot to say my welcomes.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, STEVE!!!"

I said, after he had left out the door.

"AAAAAARRIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

I heard Chi scream at me through the audio transmission.

"chi?"

I squeaked, slowly turning to that big box in the corner of the wall that liked to speak for people.

"GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW."

Chi breathed, obviously furious.

And with a click, there was no more from the furious Tallest.

My sqeedly spooch tightened into a tiny ball, and my limbs cramped up.

My mouth dried up, my toung sticking to the roof of it.

I started shaking and whimpering.

Chi could be terrifying when angry.

Horribly.

Morbidly.

Terrifying.

Not abusive, just… Very, very scary.

_Why don't you just stay down here? _The little voice in my head asked, trying to reason with me.

"_She'll just come down here herself." _I whispered back to myself.

I took a wobbly step forwards to the door, not wanted to know what she was so mad about now.

I took another, and another, until I was right in front of it.

There was suddenly a loud and violent buzzing noise.

I screamed, falling on my butt- then realized it was just the "door bell" to my room.

"Co-come in!!" I breathed, still shocked.

I flinched as the door opened, looking up to see familiar maroon eyes.

"Ari?" Kaid asked, looking down at me.

"Oh," I laughed breathlessly. "Hi, Kaid."

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked as he took my hand and helped me up.

"Oh, um… I fell."

"You fell? Are you okay?"

"Er... Yeah, I'm fine. Just great." I sighed, dusting myself off.

He looked at me from head to toe, making sure I really was.

"You have a brush burn on your head, and you ripped your sleeve, and you're standing awkwardly, and you're holding your elbow like you sprained it. Are you sure? I can take you to a doc," he pointed out everything that hurt.

"No no, Chi really wants me. She's mad at me for some reason…" I wandered off, wanting to move around him.

I wasn't feeling scared anymore of seeing what she wanted.

"Oh yeah," Kaid said, "That's why she wanted me to come. I was supposed to check on you and make sure you were going."

"…Oh. Well, I'm going now. No need to keep her waiting!" I tried to walk around him, but he immediately stepped in front of me.

"Uh… Just one more thing," he said, holding his palms up.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Err... She said to, um… Escort you." He murmered, looking embarrased.

"Why do I need an escort?" I asked, pressing the question- raising my eyebrow.

Did she not trust me?

"Just to make sure," he rushed.

Sighing, I looked down at the ground.

No, she didn't.

"Well, why don't we go now?" Kaid said, holding out his hand for me to take it.

I stared at it akwardly, then walked pass him and out the door.

I could hear his rushed foot steps try to catch up with me as I speed-walked down the excrutiatingnly long hallway.

"Ari, wait up!" I heard the echo of his voice.

I could tell he was somewhat far behind.

Soon I reached the end of the hallway, my legs feeling on fire.

Pressing the button with an arrow pointing upwards, I felt urged to look behind me.

"Oof!"

I fell backwards, slamming into the ground.

"I- I'm so sorry!" I heard his voice cry.

I tried to breathe, gagging.

I felt a hand on the side of my face.

"Ari! Ari, you okay…? I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry, I'm…."_


End file.
